


The Hero's Presence

by KorrohShipper



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: After The Second Giant War, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chaos Story, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 11:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15095429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KorrohShipper/pseuds/KorrohShipper
Summary: "Annabeth?"She didn't even turn around to greet him, she just sat on Percy's bed and stared emptily across the cabin. "Prophecies sucks."He sighed and nodded, sitting beside her. "I know."(A rewrite of the original version back at Fanfiction.net)





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Prophecy of the Third Giant War:
> 
>  
> 
> **Broken be, the son of sea**  
>  **Army of prestige, he shall oversee**  
>  **To see the world through other's eyes**  
>  **Time in deceitful disguise**  
>  **Wisdom's child is the one  
>  **To set the skies without sun****

"You can tell them now."

Chaos said with a particularly sharp edge in his voice, something that remotely sounded like anger, much to the shock of everyone around them. Chaos looked pointedly at him, expecting him to say something into the microphone that stood intimidatingly in front of him.

For what seemed like the longest time, he couldn't bring himself to say anything, unable to even look at the people who exchanged worrying glances and whispered in hushed tones. "Stop!" he yelled, snapping at Chaos who looked unimpressed. "I can't do this." His voice broke, his expression pained. "I can't do this to them. Not to _him_."

But Chaos shook his head, unwilling to listen. "That's an order, _Omicron_ ," he emphasized his name as he pointed to the Greek and Roman campers. "They deserve to know what _truly_ happened that day." Chaos looked away, a tear sliding off his face. "They cannot continue living their lives believing a lie."

Chaos placed a hand on his shoulder and sighed.

"Let them say goodbye."

His eyes widened. His voice got caught up in his throat and he felt guilt course through his body but he nodded all the same. "I haven't been entirely honest with you, with all of you." Annabeth stared at him, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "I wanted to honest, it wasn't supposed to be like this, actually. I was never going to pretend but all of you wanted to see him, to earn his forgiveness, as I've always yearned to achieve and I didn't want to take that chance away from you because he's still, _technically_ , alive!"

He breathed deeply, and closed his eyes, feeling for a second the excruciating pain that should have ended a long time ago.

"It's my fault why all of this began." The campers looked confused. "I wanted my revenge and we were so reckless. I was blind to the dangers and the consequences. I thought I could save him but he's not safe. He's dying and yet he can't rest, and that's because of me." He whispered into the microphone. "I was selfish and I just didn't want to lose Percy."

He wiped his tears and looked at the people who headed the crowd of campers. He made sure that everyone could see his eyes change from sea green and flicker to a shade of imperial gold.

People gasped around him and he nodded shamefully. "I've possessed Percy the whole time."


	2. PERCY

Percy felt the sun's warmth on his skin as he rested on top of Half-Blood Hill, his back resting against Thalia's pine tree and enjoyed the lazy Sunday afternoon when suddenly, he felt a pair of hands cover his eyes. "Guess who?" the voice asked and Percy smiled.

He knew that voice anywhere. It was Annabeth, no doubt.

"Hmm," he hummed, his finger stroking his chin and mocked seriousness. Annabeth was in a playful mood and Percy decided he was equally high-spirited, too. "Is it Piper?" he asked and she stifled a laugh.

"No." She answered with a laugh.

Then, Percy remembered that Hazel and Frank went on a diplomatic visit from Camp Jupiter to discuss the possibilities of opening a college near Camp Half-Blood's grounds. "So, is it Hazel?" Percy asked and earned a horrible Hazel impression from Annabeth. Long enough, he pried Annabeth's fingers apart and when she had finally let go, he was momentarily blinded by the sunlight that streamed through the clouds.

His vision eventually settled and he saw Annabeth who had an endearing smile tugging on the ends of her lips. "Hey," he said softly, a smile on his face.

"Hi," Annabeth mimicked him.

Percy pushed himself off the ground and sat up, smiling at his girlfriend before allowing her to settle into his arms as they watched the sun slowly descend back into the horizon, smelling her lemon-scented hair. "Why so playful today?" he asked, closing his eyes again as he felt a cool and gentle breeze pass by.

Annabeth hummed turned around to face him. "Actually, I just got off an IM with my mom." Percy's eyes flew open and his mouth hung open. Annabeth smirked at him. "Don't gape, Seaweed brain, you'll catch flies."

Percy ignored her quip and took her in for a hug. "Really? How'd it go?" he asked slowly, watching her carefully as he remembered that Annabeth and Athena never did get alone with each other these past few months. But, he smiled when her mood brightened.

"She apologized, actually." Percy wove his fingers with hers. "Told me that she's proud that I've managed to avenge her, that I've defeated Arachne and that she planned to give me some kind of reward." Percy grinned at Annabeth and took her back into his arms, resting his back against the tree. Even after Gaea's defeat, Annabeth and Athena had been at odds and hardly acknowledged each other ever since. "I mean, it's like things went back to the way they were." She sighed happily. "And I couldn't be happier, Percy." At that point, seeing Annabeth smile like that, he's just really happy that Athena finally swallowed her pride.

An owl suddenly appeared as Annabeth recalled the meeting, unaware of her mother's agent. _Geez_ , he thought to himself as he offered a sheepish smile and prayer to Athena to thank her and apologize. Sure enough, the disgruntled owl flew away.

"So, what do you think?" Annabeth breathed out, giving his hand a light squeeze.

"I'm happy for you. I mean, you love your mom." Percy tightened his embrace and buried his face into her hair. "I've literally never seen you this happy since we defeated Gaea, and that happened at least a year ago." He recalled the moment when an idea popped up, his relaxed smile turning into a mischievous grin.

Connor and Travis had wanted to make their amends with Annabeth after they had ruined her plates for the additional wings for the Big House by returning something they stole a few months ago: her Yankees cap. "I mean, since you're so happy, I could tell the Stolls to keep your Yankees cap since you're so happy with your mom and all—" he was cut off, like he expected her to.

Suddenly, Annabeth sat up and turned around to face him and point an accusing finger at him. "No way," she said in disbelief, though the end of her lip still curved upwards. "You helped the Stolls steal my cap?" Percy shrugged, trying to play it off as the innocent party but Annabeth wouldn't have any of that. "You are so dead, Seaweed Brain, give it back!" she said as he hurriedly stood up, eyeing the slope down and ready to make a run for it.

"Only if you catch me." Annabeth's eyes narrowed down and she shook her head and smiled. Percy laughed, knowing she would never back down from a challenge, especially from him.

Annabeth then sprung up from where she sat and he began running, his feet racing down the seemingly steep slope, his eyes locked with the entrance that gleemed and glowed like the checkered finish line, and like a racer, his heart sped up at his metaphorical final lap when he was tackled to the ground, the scent of lemons once again filling the air.

"Pinned _ya_ ," Annabeth said smugly from above and he laughed.

"Alright, alright." He said, allowing Annabeth to move away so he could get up. He dusted his pants and looked at Annabeth, the sun perfectly behind her as its light made her blonde curls glow golden. He stared at her for a long moment, long enough that Annabeth gave him a look.

"Stop it." Annabeth said, panting, her expression still smug as she smirked at him.

"Stop what?"

"Stop looking at me like that." He shook his head and stepped towards her, taking her into his arms and closed the distance between them.

Percy pulled away from the kiss. "Stop looking at you like you're the best thing that happened to me? Not a chance, Wise Girl." He said, weaving their fingers together and began walking down the dirt path that lead straight into the heart of the camp.

Annabeth rooled her eyes at him and muttered under her breath that he was an idiot. Percy still smiled because he saw her cheeks were tinted with a shade of pink when they saw Hazel and Frank talking to Chiron, their bags packed and readied near Argus and his van.

He exchanged looks with Annabeth and they raced towards them. "You guys are leaving? Already?" Percy asked Hazel once they reached her. Hazel stepped away from the conversation with Chiron and Frank nodded at him. Percy nodded and smiled sadly, opening his arms to take her into his arms and gave her a big bear hug.

After a few seconds, Hazel broke free smiled at them. "After the talks for a college, Reyna IMed Chiron and they had plans established almost immediately that she's called for us back to survey what needs to be repaired back there and. . ." Hazel trailed off, looking at Annabeth hopefully. "Well, we were kind of hoping that maybe you would come with us to help redesign and restore New Rome."

Annabeth was caught off guard and pointed at herself. "Me?" she asked in a small voice.

Percy laughed. "Wise Girl, you're the official architect of Olympus. Who better to design New Rome than you?" Annabeth blushed at rhe title and Hazel beamed at his enxouragement.

"But what about you and camp?" Annabeth asked, a bit skeptical of leaving so suddenly.

"Well, I'll be a little heart broken but it's nothing the Hero of Olympus can't handle." Annabeth snorted at him but she gave Hazel a nod nonetheless.

"Yes!" Hazel cheered. "We leave before 7. I'll leave you to pack, I guess." Hazel went off to Frank, probably to tell him that annabeth was coming with them.

Percy took Annabeth's hand and began walking down the dirt roads that lead to Cabin 6 and enjoyed the summer breeze. "I'll probably be gone for 3 days." She said blankly and he nodded. "I'll miss you, Percy."

They stopped in front of Cabin 6. "I know." He nodded, pressing a kiss on top of her hair. "And I'll miss you, too, Wise Girl. I love you." Her eyes softened and she slowly stepped away from him, walking up to the door. "And hey, when you get back, I'll give you your cap."

Annabeth smiled at him before she disappeared inside to pack, leaving him alone outside to enjoy the sunset.


	3. PERCY

_Something's wrong_ , Percy decided to himself as he eavesdropped on the fight between his friends, Jason and Piper.

Percy was just going on his patrol around camp's borders, watching out for any unwelcome monsters when he heard some voices coming from behind Zeus' Fist, which was weird because as far as he's concerned, the place was considered cursed because of Kampê's death at the spot. Percy knew that little demigods braved Zeus' Fist even though it looked like a pile of deer droppings.

"You idiot, you promised!" Percy heard the voice— _obviously female_ —and when he took a few steps forward, he saw that it was Piper and she was hitting Jason in the chest, weakly like she'd lost everything she loved in the world. Like she'd been betrayed.

Inching forward, Percy hid behind a tree and watched the scene unfold. "Piper, I can't do this anymore." Jason breathed out. From how Percy saw it, he was guilty as a deer caught in some drunk college kid's headlights. "I can't keep lying to myself, Pipes. I can't do this anymore."

"You promised me, didn't you?" Piper asked Jason in a deadly calm voice that even Percy had to wonder to himself _what the hell did his friend do?_

"I know, Piper, I did but—"

Piper had cut him off with a slap so powerful that even Percy hissed even though he wasn't at the receiving end of his friend's anger. "So everything was a lie? Everything you promised me you'd do, was a lie?" she asked sharply.

 _Apologize, you idiot_ , Percy chanted in his head like a stupid mantra but his Jason, like the idiot Piper claimed him to be, shamefully nodded his head. Percy slowly inched around the tree he was hiding behind to get a better view of the fight when his foot landed on a branch. _Whatever you did, apologize!_

"I can't do it anymore, Piper. I'm sorry but I can't do that to—" with his rotten luck, the branch cracked under the pressure of his weight and it caught Jason and Piper's attention, their heads flying into his direction, but he managed to hide himself completely behind the tree before they could spot him. "Hello?" Jason called out, walking towards him when he spotted a stone.

Percy quickly and carefully grabbed the stone and flung it over to another spot near Piper, making the bush rustle and shifted Jason's attention. When the opportunity presented itself, Percy ran as fast as he could into his cabin and shut the door quickly behind him.

_Jason and Piper are fighting._

His mind was worked up and he had these crazy theories of what happened between them. Percy wanted to go to Annabeth, talk to her about what he saw but she wasn't there. And it wasn't like he didn't try to call her because he did. He even tried to IM her but the offensive rainbow dissolved into mist and spat out the drachma right into his face.

He wanted to talk to his mom but for some reason, she kept saying she was busy and that she'd talk to him later but she never did. Percy sighed and plopped down on his bed. He wanted to hear his mother's voice, talk to her for even a minute and he missed Annabeth. Like _big time._

Apparently, some issue came up back at Camp Jupiter and Annabeth's 3 day trip was extended to well over a month and he had no idea when she was coming back to New York. All that Chiron told him about the issue was about some border problems and instead of sending nfor him, he decided that it was best that Annabeth remained there until the whole thing died down.

Percy groaned and sunk deeper into his bed sheets, covering his face with his hands, letting sleep take him.

* * *

After a few more weeks, Annabeth arrived back from Camp Jupiter and since then, everyone avoided him like the plague.

Percy knew that something was wrong, too.

He still remembered the night she got back, or rather, he _didn't_ because he wasn't there. He was supposed to work his shift for the patrol when Chiron had suddenly pulled him off from the job because a recent earthquake had devastated the underwater forges and he was needed to help fix some of the structures there.

Percy really wanted to refuse, remembering that Annabeth had IMed— _finally!_ —him about returning that night. He wanted to be there, to be the first person who'd greet her back but Chiron insisted and apparently his dad sent for a merman waiting by the lake to escort him to the forges and as much as he didn't want to, Tyson had IMed him, saying how excited he was.

When Percy saw his little brother so excited to see him, he honestly couldn’t refuse. It literally broke his heart just to think of disappointing the guy.

"Sure, big guy." That was all Percy could say to him when all he could see from the shimmering vision of the IM was his Tyson beaming like he had been given a jar full of peanut butter. Percy could agree, at that moment, that he did the right thing because he couldn't take that away from his brother.

And Percy wouldn't lie. He had fun, he saw a whole lot of cyclops who preferred not to eat him and that was a breath of fresh air for him. He made new friends, ate straight from the peanut butter jar with Tyson and hung out with his dad inside the palace where a newly renovated bowling alley was all theirs to use but when he got back, it was already noon and he was exhausted from everything—the issues with Jason and Piper, the sudden disappearance of Annabeth, and being unable to talk to his mom.

When he got to back to bed, he slept until it was dinner time.

He was really confused at first, seeing the dark skies outside the windows of his cabin, wondering why nobody bothered to wake him up but he shrugged it off and dismissed the idea and sat up, rubbing the sleepiness away from his eyes before dropping to his knees and extending his arm under his bed, reaching for a loose floorboard and taking from under it, Annabeth's Yankees cap.

His brightened a little as he dusted it off a little before placing it back inside.

 _Later_ , he said to himself, determined to finish what he had begun with the excitement a three year-old has for Christmas. Percy grinned: hewould propose when the time’s right. He wanted Annabeth to answer him, to say yes as easy as it was like breathe.

Percy remembered asking Frederick and Athena for their blessing to propose to Annabeth. It was nerve wracking but when Athena finally agreed, when she conceded and gave him her best, it was a victory like no other. For him, it was far more rewarding than Kronos or Gaea—sure, he’s saved the world from a certain doomed fate but now he could propose to Annabeth without the fear of Athena striking him dead.

Percy leaped off his bed and made a beeline towards the bathroom for a quick shower and left his cabin with Riptide in his pocket before he made his way towards the mess hall where everyone had been. Immediately, the first thing he did was scan through the people and table 6, where the Athena cabin where but Annabeth wasn't there.

Someone tapped his shoulder. "Hey, Percy!" he turned around and saw Pollux, who held a tray of food with one hand and a folded piece of paper on the other. "Annabeth told me to give you this." Percy took the small note and unfolded it. On it was written, in a neat and cursive handwriting that was pretty much typically Annabeth-like.

" _Meet me at Half-Blood Hill alone. I'll be waiting there. I have something to say to you._ " He mumbled under his breath and when he looked up to thank Pollux, he was already gone and pretty much disappeared right into thin air. His brows furrowed in confusion but he folded the note and tucked it inside his pocket, admittedly a bit nervous with all the secrecy of it all.

And then, he saw her, standing on top of the hill, her hair tied into a messy pony tail that, when the sunlight passed through it, looked golden. His heart raced and his pulse quickened as a smile crept up on his lips and ran towards her.

"Annabeth!" he yelled, breathing deeply before smiling at her, flashing the note he got from Pollux. "Got your message." But then, Annabeth just gave out a strangled sob. His smile dropped and he raced to her side, wiping every tear she had cried.

"I'm sorry, Percy,” she buried her face in the crook of his neck and cried. Inmediately, he embraced her and rubbed soothing circular patterns across her shoulder, trying to get Annabeth to calm down.

”Hey, hey, it’s alright, Wise Girl, it’s alright.” But Annabeth shook her head and cried harder.

”No, everything’s not alright, Percy.” 

He shook his head and planted a kiss on the top of her head. “Hey, listen to me, Wise Girl—everything’s fine.” He cupped her cheeks and gently lifted her face so she could look at him. Her bloodshot eyes and red nose made for a painful sight for him but he gave her a small and understanding smile. “It’s okay.” He assured her when he heard rustling from the side and Annabeth tensed up, breaking away from his embrace.

Emerging from the steps of the hill, Jason looked like he had listened to their entire conversation. “No, Percy, everything’s not alright and it _won’t_ be alright.” Jason declared with a certain conviction that made him flinch and his heart began racing when Annabeth moved away from him to stand by his friend.

His mind suddenly began popping up memories of when he had eavesdropped on Jason and Piper’s fight before. He remembered Piper’s weak arguing and he realized that whatever it was they were fighting about, he had a feeling it was cheating. ”What’s happening here?” Percy asked seriously, his tone almost as soft as a whisper but Annabeth and Jason heard him nonetheless. 

The way they stood together, the way Annabeth went to Jason, there was no mistaking that something had happened between them.

Annabeth made this choked sobbing sound but instead of going towards him, she went straight into Jason’s arms. “I’m so sorry, Percy.” She began and he scoffed. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing. “I really do love you, Percy, I really do but—“

He cut her off harshly. “But what, Annabeth?” it wasn’t supposed to come off so harsh and sharp, but it did.

Jason cleared his throat and spoke up for Annabeth. “When Hera kidnapped you, Annabeth was so distraught, Percy, believe me when I say that she ran on weeks with nothing more than a few hours’ sleep. She was really worried, Percy, and she needed someone. . .and after being so clueless about everything, not knowing anyone who shared this feeling of being so complete besides Annabeth, we bonded. I needed someone, too.”

Percy immediately took a step back and stared at the both of them, at Annabeth especially. 

“Jason,” Annabeth began, sniffling a bit. “He was so much like you, Percy. We broke it off when we went to Camp Jupiter to get you but after we got out of Tartarus, all I could feel when I saw your face was the pain I felt in Tartarus.”

Annabeth stepped out of Jason’s embrace and inched forward towards him, her hand reaching out to wipe a tear he didn’t notce that began to stream through his face. 

“That doesn’t give you a right to play with my heart, with my feelings. . .you should have told me sooner! You could have at least told me sooner, Annabeth!”

“I’m so sorry, Percy.” He shook his head and slapped her hand away. 

“I fell into Tartarus, the gods be damned!” Percy felt his lungs burn, that with every breath he took had been laced with a painful dose of Greek fire. ”How long?”

Annabeth looked pained and Jason took a step forward. “You don’t need to know that—“

Percy shot Jason a poisonous glare. “How long, Grace?!”

”Ever since we got back from Odysseus’ Palace back in Ithaca.” Percy cringed and he couldn’t help but let out a frustrated growl.

”That long?!” he yelled out, feeling like his world had been torn into so many pieces. Against his will, his hand reached for his pocket and produced Riptide. He had uncapped the pen and held the sword’s hilt firmly.

Jason’s eyes widened and quickly ran to stand between him and Annabeth. “Don’t do it, Percy, don’t hurt her.” Jason tried to convince him but he gave them a bitter guffaw.

”Hurt her?” he tried to sound strong but his voice ended up breaking. “I couldn’t do that even if I tried to, Grace. You know why? Stupid child of Poseidon trait, that’s why!” he yelled, still aiming the sword straight at Jason. But soon, his arms felt weak and he dropped Riptide to the ground. “Personal loyalty,” he said softly, “you know, it’s not just being unable to make a sacrifice at the world’s expense—it’s also about remaining fiercely loyal even to the ones who betrayed me.”

Jason and Annabeth fell silent.

He began breathing rapidly. “Personal loyalty kills you rate by rate, knowing that despite everything they did against you, you’d still put them first.” Percy stared at Annabeth before running into a sprint, trying his best to put some distance between him and everything. 

People kept trying to stop him, to talk to him, stalling him but he wouldn’t listen. He just kept runnig and running, his feet carrying him until he didn’t recognize where he was.

He looked around and saw that he was already deep inside the forest. Percy stood in the middle of the forest and his hand reached for his pocket. Riptide had returned to him and when he lifted it up and uncapped the pen, it was slow to turn into a sword, almost like it knew what he was planning to do, like it was unwilling to take part in it.

The forest, in the darkness of the woods, now radiated darkness save for the little stream of light that came from the sky. Soon, he saw eyes of red from the sides of the forest. He looked at his sword again, now feeling its weight, like it was trying hard to be capped and become a pen again.

But he didn’t mind the sword’s preference. Instead, he let light glisten off its bronze blade for one last time, his mind racing with thoughts and apologies when he finally plunged the blade into his stomach and he felt pain until he felt a familiar darkness—death.

”Hello, Percy Jackson.” 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, rereading my old stories (most of which are posted back at FanFiction.net), I couldn't help but cringe at how horrible I was. Hence, a rewrite was deemed necessary. This story was written after I finished reading Blood of Olympus and it will not include any reference to Trials of Apollo or Magnus Chase.
> 
> So, for the disclaimer, I admit that I am dirt poor and have no money of significant value to say that I own PJO.


End file.
